Just A Dream
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post ep for 7x08. "...it was okay if she woke up scared stiff - because she had Danny to make it better again; like he always did, and always would. "


**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this is a little late, I tried to catch it last night, but the channel I watch it on had decided to play HBO - don't ask! And after the day I had I was like - whatever! Honestly, it was a pretty typical end to the horrible day I'd had. I didn't really know what to do for the post-ep after watching it because - oh, oh, surprise yet again we didn't get one DL scene. FML. But never fear, I think I came up with something... well, I don't think I did, I know I did, but I just don't know whether it's that good, because there's only so many ideas you can pull out of the air. LOL**

**Anyways, here you guys go - I really hope you like it.**

**But before I sign off and let you read, huge thank you to all you amazing people who reviewed last post-ep. The reviews are just the highlight of my week - other than the actual episode of course! hehe. So huge thank you to all of you who read, and thank you to those who shared their thoughts too! I really appreciate it. You guys are epic! **rhymenocerous, piper maru duchovny, Megan, MesserFamilyFan100, sarahlovesit, Sweet LIL loz, rapidtetv, guitarsNthings, lulubell76, Hope06, Lindsay1234, ioanhoratio, Broe929, saderia, afrozenheart412, brendanakai, ZoeyBug, 18lzytwner & csimesser1.

* * *

_Post-ep oneshot: season 7, episode 8; Scared Stiff _

* * *

She'd tried to shoot him, but it hadn't worked. It was like he was indestructible. And there was _nothing_ she could do about it.

"Lindsay, did you know that in two minutes, all you'll weigh is 21 grams?"

"No!"

"Your body will be just a dead weight... if you could excuse the pun." He chortled. "Won't that be just lovely?"

She cast her eyes down and desperately tried to squirm her way out of the situation she'd found herself in – but to no avail. She was trapped. Shane Casey laughed and smiled as he stepped closer to her. She shivered as she found her back pressed against a tree. He then pressed his nose against her's, causing her to cringe at the contact. She cast her eyes down to the floor, avoiding all eye-contact with him.

"Run," he whispered hauntingly, before stepping away. She assessed her chances momentarily before sprinting away from him, weaving in and out of the bushes, trees and branches... Not far behind her she could hear the cracking on branches under his footfall, but she dared not to look back as she raced away from him.

Suddenly, she found herself being shoved against a tree, with his body pressed up against her, pinning her in the position she was in.

"This is all your husband's fault," Casey whispered in her ear. "I want you to know that."

"Get off me," she whimpered helplessly.

"Shows how much he loves you, doesn't it?" Shane taunted her. "He leaves you in this situation; nowhere to be seen... some loving husband he is."

She pushed against the tree, shoving them both backwards and sending Shane Casey flying. She turned and made her way towards him, a look of determination on her face. "I was the one that shot you," Lindsay squared up to him. "This isn't his fault – it's mine."

"Oh no, this is Danny Messer's fault. He's the reason you're here."

"No he isn't." Lindsay argued. "You're the reason I'm here. Nobody else is to blame in this other than you!"

"Got any last words, Messer?" Shane laughed coolly. "Anything to say to that perfect husband of yours? I'll make sure he knows. What about to the girl? Anything to say to that little ball of sunshine?"

"Shane, no, please!"

"Odd choice of last words," he shrugged with a chilling smile cemented on his face. He stood for a moment and observed Lindsay's terrified face. Then, while cackling evilly, Shane Casey moved in for the kill.

* * *

Gasping, Lindsay shot up in the bed, desperate for air. Panting heavily, she laid her head against the cool headboard of her marital bed and reached out to the side of her to turn her bedside light on.

"Is it time to get up?" Danny muttered as he buried his face under his pillow. "Please God tell me no."

"No no," she assured him, trying to mask her quick and heavy panting. "I'm just goin' to check on Lucy."

"Mpfh." He mumbled in acknowledgement as she slowly untangled herself from the sheets and made her way out of their bedroom.

"Turn the light off baby."

Double backing on herself, she switched the light off and with the assistance of the light from the street, she managed to get herself out of the room without bumping into any of the obstacles.

She padded into the living room and turned the lamp on, instantly scanning the room for her laptop.

"Where did you last see it?" she whispered to herself, trying to prompt her memory. She closed her eyes, trying to picture the last time she'd used her laptop.

"You were in the kitchen, listening to music, cooking... you gave it to Lucy on the table and-" her eyes flew open as she made her way into the kitchen. Danny had gotten home about an hour after herself and nearly hit the roof when he witnessed Lucy happily playing on Lindsay's laptop, dressing some teddy bear in a nice set of evening wear on an online game.

She giggled quietly to herself as she recalled the look of sheer horror on his face when he realised what it was Lucy was doing. And how he had to 'end the madness,' instantly.

Waiting for her home screen to load, she gathered up the laptop and made her way into the living room, collapsing on the couch and setting her feet on the coffee table. What she was doing was ridiculous and she knew that... she did. It was just – she had to set her mind at rest.

She clicked the Internet Explorer link on her laptop and sighed as it slowly decided to work. All she needed was to see one thing. One thing and she'd surely be able to crawl back into bed next to her husband, snuggle up to him, and have a better night's sleep. That's what she hoped at least. She just needed that bit of closure to her dream, and to that night...

As Google finally appeared in front of her, she let out a breath as her fingers hovered over the keys. One by one, she entered his name. She clicked search and fought the anxiety that had since resided in the pit of her stomach.

She scanned down the list of results and let out a breath as her eyes fell on the intended one.

_Mass murderer killed. Poetic justice? _

Lindsay took a deep breath as she clicked onto the already visited site. It had taken her months to read it initially, out of fear for what it would say – and once she'd gathered the courage to read it, it calmed her in some way; knowing he was gone, he couldn't hurt anyone else, and her family was safe – and all because of her.

_Mass murderer killed in a home invasion. Poetic Justice? _

_The recently escaped convict, Shane Casey, was reported dead last night after a home invasion took place in an NYPD detective's home. Casey had been the focus point of an early altercation on Long Island after he followed two vacationing NYPD detectives to the holiday resort. _

_After marrying in 2009, Detectives Danny and Lindsay Messer suffered a string of events, beginning with Mr. Messer and the paralysis he obtained after being injured in a bar shooting after the loss of the late Detective Angell. After his recovery, the small family took a weekend break to celebrate the end of what proved to be a difficult year for them – only to be cut short by Casey's unwelcome presence. Although the details of what happened while the Messer's were on vacation cannot be disclosed, it looked to be said that Shane Casey would cease to return; however we now understand that Casey managed to navigate himself to the Queens residence and hold the Messers' daughter at gunpoint. _

_Reacting to the situation, Detective Lindsay Messer bravely fired her department issued weapon in order to save her family and put Shane Casey's reign of terror to an end for good. _

_There is discussion among the higher ranking officials of Detective Messer receiving an accolade for her bravery. _

Lindsay looked away from the screen and wiped her eyes that had filled with tears as she tortured herself through reading the recount of what happened on that fateful day.

The living room light flickered on, causing Lindsay to jump slightly. She turned and let out a soothing breath as she saw a very sleepy Danny stood in the doorway. "Babe?"

"Go back to bed, baby," she smiled, trying to hide the tears, "I'll be in in a minute. I was just checking something."

Ignoring her almost completely, Danny bent over the couch and pressed a kiss to her exposed neck. "How's Lucy?"

"Um... she's... okay."

"You sound convinced," he commented sarcastically. "What you lookin' at there?"

"Nothing," she lied, closing the lid of the laptop. "It's just... something that was playing on my mind."

Arching his eyebrow, Danny leaned over the couch and opened the lid to Lindsay's laptop and read the headline to the news article she'd pulled up. He let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before manoeuvring himself around the couch took the laptop from her and placed it on the coffee table. "What's going on Linds?"

"I just... I had a nightmare."

"Why didn't you wake me up, baby?" Danny sighed as he pulled her into his side.

"Well, I kind of did – I turned the light on and you woke up."

"But you should have told me, hun." Danny sighed. "I thought you were okay about everything that happened now. I thought it was behind you."

"Oh it is," she reassured him. "I think it's more to do with the case from today, I psyched myself out."

"Why are you lookin' this up then?" he gestured to the laptop and the news article.

"It's nothing Danny, honestly."

"Lindsay, for you to shoot awake during the night, lie and tell me you're gonna check on Lu, and then come sit out here in secret to look this up... you're not okay."

"Danny honestly, I'm okay."

"How many times have you done this that I just haven't woken up for?"

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay let out a frustrated sigh, "Danny, listen to me. This is the first time in months I've even thought about what happened, okay?"

He nodded, but the look on his face told her he wasn't convinced.

She sighed as she faltered under his determined gaze. "Alright, basically, to cut a long story short, I dreamt it was me runnin' through Central Park and it was Shane Casey following me. I just... it scared me. I'm alright now though, honest." She smiled.

"Looks like you are," he said gesturing to the laptop. "It reads absolutely fine all over you sat up at two in the morning, reading over what happened on the internet... I thought you promised me you would tell me if you weren't okay."

"Danny, I am okay."

"No, you're not." He growled. "Don't push me away, Lindsay. Don't do it."

"Danny, listen to me honey." She said as she placed her laptop on the coffee table. "Are you listening?"

He nodded as he pulled her onto his lap. "I'm listenin',"

"I'm fine," she promised, looking him into his eyes. "The memories rear their ugly head now and then, but I'm honestly fine okay? I'm not battling with any underlying depressive feelings. I don't think about it all day every day, and it isn't getting me down. It was just a dream, alright? Nothing more than that."

"But Linds, how do I know that you're not just sayin' this to make me feel better?"

"Because I wouldn't do that to you," she smiled. "I know you worry, but I also know me better than I know myself, and it wouldn't be fair of me to lie to you."

"And because you can't lie for shit anyway." He commented.

"That too," she smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me when you need me. You could have talked to me about it babe."

"You're dead tired though Danny, I didn't want to push all my stuff onto you."

"What else am I here for?" Danny implored. "I'm here for when you need me and to love and protect you... even from your own dreams."

"Ha-ha," she giggled sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded convincingly. "I was just a little freaked out... the case got to me."

"You're as bad as Flack, letting it go to your head... cupcake." He smirked as he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"I thought that was your pet name for Adam." She retorted. "He's gonna be upset if he finds out you throw that around like it doesn't mean anything."

"He'll get through it." He teased as he linked one arm underneath Lindsay's legs, and the other supporting her back. He stood up, and cradled her to her chest, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Danny! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Oh don't give me that crap, you weigh about a hundred pounds when you're wet, Lindsay."

"I do not!" she cried in defence.

"You're not far off," he continued to tease her as he carried her through the apartment and back into their bedroom. He dropped her playfully on his side, before shuffling her over to her own side. "Now, listen up, Montana," he drawled, "If you go back to sleep, wake up from a nightmare and need me, wake me up... don't just deal on your own, alright?"

"Alright," she smiled as she settled on her pillow.

"Promise?" he asked as he held his pinky out to her.

"Promise," she giggled as she latched her pinky to his. "Happy?"

"I will be once you get over here," he said, opening his arms.

She smiled shyly as she shuffled over to him and laid her head on his arm, letting him wrap himself around her tightly and protectively. He nuzzled her neck pressing a few kisses to her sensitive areas, before settling his nose in the crook of her neck. She waited a few seconds before his breathing evened out, letting her realise he'd fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, she snuggled further into Danny's body and let out a calm and soothing breath - it was okay if she woke up scared stiff - because she had Danny to make it better again; like he always did, and always would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
